


I Need You

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a little "I need you" behind every "Leave me alone". Set in season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Prompt: There's always a little "I need you" behind every "Leave me alone"  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Spike  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike  
Summary: There's always a little "I need you" behind every "Leave me alone". Set in season six.

"Ugh, just go away Spike." The slayer gave him that looks that clearly told him: 'Please don't go. As soon as they're gone I'll let you fuck me over the couch.'

"As much as I'd hate to leave you're charming company, pet, I can't very well can I? It's a beautiful California day out there." His look said: 'I won't; don't even wanna. Once they're gone I'll take you up on that.'

He acted hurt, but they both knew that you couldn't have paid the vampire to leave that house until he'd had his way with the slayer.

in response to Guest's anonymous review: Really gross. THAT was all that story was? About Spike and Buffys doomed and destructive sexual relationship? I like the ones where he actually shows he loves her, not using her like a sex toy...

yes. yes it is about their sexual relationship, and I prefer the ones that show him loving her too, but that just didnt happen with this one. I don't really write my stories. I kind of start with a vague idea of where they're starting and they just do whatever the hell they want so, yeah, this one is a bit of the raunchyier monkey sex part of Spuffy's relationship, but that's all it was for Buffy, and I feel like Spike mostly pretended that was all it was, because if he was too lovey she'd have run off.


End file.
